The Haunted Cater of Katana Von Richtofen (CircuitXTera MLP Horror Story)
Credit The Story idea was from a a song from Vocaloid. It is mostly identified as the Pony version of the song, but things are different in this story. The creator of Circuit Board requested this story to be posted on the Wiki. (It took me ten minutes to type this story). If you would like to read the real story that took place in Japan that this story is based off of, click here. By the way, this is the edited story by me, Agent Nikolai. All I did was correcting the grammar and making the story more clear to the reader. This was done only to improve the story itself, which was already a quality one. Plot (Spoiler Alert, Scroll down for Official Story) The Story is about an event occurring during the Equestria-Griffon War when many ponies are going through depression. A Mare by the name of Katana Von Richtofen is insanely and secretly in love with her nextdoor neighbor, Circuit Board, who tries his best to pretend she does not exist due to her lack of sanity. Eventually, Katana witnessed Circuit's house burn down quickly and brutally. At first, Katana is excited about this due to the chance of Circuit needing a place to stay, but instead he chooses to live with a mare known as Terabyte. Eventually, Circuit and Tera fall in love and become a couple, which angers Katana happily. She insists to kill Tera, and decapitates her. She then sends a box with Tera's head inside on the kitchen table of the library where Circuit comes home to see. Circuit, shocked in horror, becomes devastated. He slips slowly into insanity as he begins feeling as if he lost everything due to Tera's death. He later discovers that it was Katana who had killed Tera. Later, he visits Katana's house with a banquet of flowers. Katana gasps in happiness, gives him a big hug, and allows him inside. Circuit asked for a glass of water, and so Katana gets up to do as asked. When she returns, he reveals his severe anger, and a rope that he smuggled in with the flowers. Katana backs up quickly, but than smiles and claims that she will eternally love him. He then uses the rope to strangle Katana to death, finally losing all of his sanity. Story Once upon a unique and dark time, in the depths of Ponyville's richest little places, there was a very deep event that had taken place. This event had taken place during the Equestrian-Griffon War, where both sides sustained many casualties. The War had produced a hardcore hatred, and the fighting had shattered the innocence of the nation's ponies. Ponies felt as if they denied existence. The residences felt lonely and hungry, and saw nothing but hate in their heart. This hate was going through the minds of ponies from the hell of the griffons cities. However, as announced previously, there was one pony whose hate was so severe it had turned to love. Cold and dark love that had driven the weak to the mist of dark insanity. This mare was known as Katana Von Richtofen. She was sweet, innocent, hyperactive, and as cute as any little mouse personality had preformed to be. The girl however had something inside of her that couldn't bare to be witnessed. It was a power of insanity that would never even exist further if it were discovered. This girl, was indeed on a mission. She had an insanity more than insanity itself. Almost a severe corruption. The pony had only one stallion that she stalked until days end. This mare had, for a long time, been in a secret love with the quiet and seemingly unnoticeable figure that lived next to her home as he was younger. His dear name was Circuit Board, who was a very kind stallion, but quiet. He, on the other hoof, felt that there was something deeply wrong with the house next to him. It always made him feel as if something was watching his hoofsteps. As for than, to Katana, it was. This mare was determined, almost to the deadly point of serial compulsion. Every day, she stared at the innocent and poor stallion that didn't understand what was so odd about his home. On the day of the burning of Circuit's home, Katana was horrified, but a sinister smile quickly grew on her face. She didn't physically feel the damage in her heart of when the boards and walls were burned down violently. In fact, Katana's heart raged in joy, hoping that Circuit would visit her Home for a place to be... At least, until Katana found out about something. Something she was very angered of. "What?!", she raged, as what she saw was the death of her own boiling black heart. As rough as her eyes viewed it, Katana had witnessed Circuit with another mare. She was Purple.... Purple and Dark Pink, and.... And with a cutie mark of stars.... And a horn... And a pair of raising wings... She was one of the most famous ponies in this town! Katana had thought in her head. "How could this be so!?" As she threw the Circuit doll across the room, slamming the wall, causing a stolen photo of him to fall to the floor. "Grr..." Then, she smiled, as she had seen through one of the small windows of Tera's home, . "Oh, look at that pretty friend of his...." She crushed the bottom of her hooves against the floor in anger and happiness. Her eyes dilated. "I wonder how much he loves her..." She crawled towards the corner happily, and picked up something sharp and deep. "She won't survive the night..." After the first few days, Circuit would not realize the horror that would have befallen him the upcoming morning. It was during his walk home from the Ponyville train station, from his family's home in Fillydelphia, when Katana had herself covered in a black cloak, unable to be noticed by the unicorn stallion. Circuit did not notice the shadowy figure watching him, and returned to his new home where his marefriend resided. He swung the door open, just about to give out a "Honey, I'm home!", but just as then, he gave a look of uncertainty and curiosity. He noticed that the interior was darker than usual, and had appeared to be ransacked, as if a pony burgled the home. He called out to Tera, searching the house for any sign of her. As he went to the kitchen, he noticed a thick, pungent stench that had taken up residence in the kitchen. As a reaction, he gagged and covered his muzzle, shielding himself from the stench. Almost immediately, Circuit had discovered a small, cardboard box that was sitting on the table in the kitchen, with a blood trail leading to it. His eyes dilated, as he began to fear the worst. He slowly made his way to the box, where he then opened the box revealing its contents to him. Therefore than was he witnessing the most horrifying moment of his life. The Decapitated Head of his once loving marefriend. The blood seeping through the bottom of the package. For weeks, he was he horribly petrified of life and nature by than. It was by murder and hate, and he didn't understand. All he did was cry, cry, and cry.... "Aw, It's alright Circuit!" Katana raised her joyful satisfied voice behind him. "There's more of those fishies in the sea, or something like that!" She had a smile that Circuit was too devastated to trust. He went into a rage after hearing what she had to say. "What the heck are you trying to say? She was the only one that even cared enough to love me!" He couldn't take the cries anymore. Katana just smiled at him. Later, after a month of shock, devastation, and private investigation, Circuit had looked over at the window of Katana's damned and broken home. He was certain that Katana was the murderer of his beloved. "She...." His teeth grinded; he had seen the weapon in her hooves. Finally, on the final day, Circuit had decided, in order to gain revenge, he would appear as if he got over Tera's death, and would then visit Katana. Circuit had a hard time keeping his anger in check at first, but once he reminded himself that he would avenge Tera and himself, he concealed it with a façade of normality. In front of the door of Katana's little home was Circuit, smiling with a bouquet of flowers, lifted by his magical energy. He grinned as Katana answered. She gasped, and believed that she finally got what she wanted; that he finally loved her. It was the best moment for the insane mare. Katana allowed Circuit inside of her abode, where they rested on the ripped couch, and Kat went to her kitchen to get a beverage, requested by Circuit. Once she had returned, the stallion's smile turned to a brutal and furious grinding frown. The worst part was of what his unicorn magic was holding. It happened to be a rope. Katana gasped, and began to back herself against the wall of the living room. The façade that Circuit maintained was no more; his eyes were bagged and black, and his anger was growing with every second that passed. "You killed her... You killed her....." He moaned to himself as Katana tried to explain why she committed the murder. Finally, Kat stopped herself in her tracks, and smiled. She looked into Circuit's rage-filled eyes, and said, "I will eternally love you. Even in death." He used the rope to strangle her, and then, after ending the nightmare that had consumed him, he ended his own life as well. Category:Creepypasta Category:Fan made story